Tentacool
Tentacool (テンタクール, Tentakūru) is a dual Water/Poison-type Jellyfish Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Tentacruel starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Tentacool resembles a box jellyfish. It has a light blue, clear body with two large, transparent, red crystals on each side of its body, and one small one in the middle. It has two small eyes with black pupils and no visible irises near the base of its body. It has two tentacles laced with stinging cells. The tentacles extend from beneath its round, blue lower body, which has a cape-like formation in the back. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 100.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Tentacool absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy, as seen in the episode Tentacool and Tentacruel. It is also able to control Pokémon it touches with its tentacles. Behavior This Pokémon shoots beams from its crystal-like eyes, and are often found floating in shallow waters. Habitat Tentacool can be found throughout the ocean, usually congregating in places where warm currents and cold currents come together, and where minerals are plentiful. They are extremely common in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Diet Major appearances Tentacool's debut appearance was in the episode Tentacool and Tentacruel. Other Minor appearances It also appeared in Friends to the End during Ritchie and Assunta's battle. However, it is unknown who it belonged to. In the same episode, another Tentacool under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Trainer used a Tentacool in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Tentacool appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Tentacool also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Two Tentacool appeared in Mantine Overboard! living underwater. A Tentacool was seen at a Tentacool Tentacool (テンタクール, Tentakūru) is a dual Water/Poison-type Jellyfish Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Tentacruel starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Tentacool resembles a box jellyfish. It has a light blue, clear body with two large, transparent, red crystals on each side of its body, and one small one in the middle. It has two small eyes with black pupils and no visible irises near the base of its body. It has two tentacles laced with stinging cells. The tentacles extend from beneath its round, blue lower body, which has a cape-like formation in the back. Its height is 2'11" and weight is 100.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Tentacool absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy, as seen in the episode Tentacool and Tentacruel. It is also able to control Pokémon it touches with its tentacles. Behavior This Pokémon shoots beams from its crystal-like eyes, and are often found floating in shallow waters. Habitat Tentacool can be found throughout the ocean, usually congregating in places where warm currents and cold currents come together, and where minerals are plentiful. They are extremely common in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Diet Major appearances Tentacool's debut appearance was in the episode Tentacool and Tentacruel. Other Minor appearances It also appeared in Friends to the End during Ritchie and Assunta's battle. However, it is unknown who it belonged to. In the same episode, another Tentacool under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Trainer used a Tentacool in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Tentacool appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Tentacool also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Two Tentacool appeared in Mantine Overboard! living underwater. A Tentacool was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Tentacool appeared in the opening of Pokémon Heroes. Also, a Tentacool was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Multiple Tentacool appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A school of Tentacool appeared in a flashback in A Cacturne for the Worse. May fears them due to being surrounded by them at one point, and her mother attempted to catch her, thinking that she was a Tentacool. A Tentacool appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Tentacool appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Tentacool appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Tentacool also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Tentacool, Jellyfish Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Tentacruel. 99% of its body is made up of water. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon